


Ataque fallido (by Bambi)

by Yuzucchis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: Agoney, ya fuera de la academia de OT y con el concurso finalizado, decide tomar un avión y salir de su Adeje natal junto a Bambi, su fiel perrita.Aunque Bambi cree que esas vacaciones serán para pasar tiempo juntos, pronto verá que no estarán solos, y es que Raoul Vázquez es el invitado sorpresa._______La creación de la personalidad de Bambi no me pertenece, es basada en la cuenta de twitter @bambi42315072.





	Ataque fallido (by Bambi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiden/gifts).



Mi Agonía no ha dejado de darme disgustos desde que entró a ese concurso de cantantas. Con lo bien que canta mi rey y nadie valoraba su voz como yo, la primera semana ya tendrían que haberle dado el premio. Pero por suerte, ya estábamos juntetos en Adeje, en las Torres que no son torres (menos mal que la amigueta Miriam lo aclaró, España estaba engañada), mi Agonía ya no estaría cerca del sireno rubio.

Y yo estaba la mar de contenta cuando me dijo mi Ago que iríamos de viaje, nunca había salido de mis Torres. Eso es que me quiere mucheto y me ha echado tanto de menos que quiere recompensarme. Pero yo pensaba que iría en un asiento acolchado en el avión, no en ese trasportín incómodo para perros de segunda. No pude ir a denunciar, pero lo intenté.

―Bambi, tienes que portarte bien hoy y no ladrar, que a donde vamos no te dejan entrar.

Agonía además de ser cantante, era poeta, ya quisieran hacer rimas como él.

―Pues claro, yo soy una perreta muy buena.

Iba a hacer cosas prohibidas por mí, lo nuestro era un amor muy fuerte. Los dos soletos de viaje sin nadie que nos molestase, aunque no me hubiese importado que la amigueta Nerea hubiese venido, o Mireya, ¡o mi leona!

Yo estaba tranquilita y sosegada mientras él enviaba las maletas a una dirección, seguro que al hotel. Agonía me llevaba en una bolsa muy cómoda que llevaba colgada del hombro. Yo iba asomando mi cabeza para ver el paisaje que poco parecido tenía con el de mi lugar habitual de residencia, a lo lejos vi cosas muy grandes además de los edificios. Una montaña rusa, una noria… Aunque tiendo a temblar las 24 horas del día (por algo soy un chihuahua), esta vez era por la emoción. Hubiésemos llegado antes si las fans no le hubiesen pedido fotos, pero no hay que quejarse de eso, se debe a su público como ganador moral de OT que es. 

La cosa es que ya había empezado a imaginar todo lo que haríamos en ese parque de atracciones al que me había llevado, Portaven… algo así. Lo que no entraba en mis planes era que alguien más nos interrumpiese, y menos esa personeta.

―¡Ago! Perdón, perdón, estaba aparcando. ¿Llevas mucho esperando? 

―Nada en verdad, si he tardado más por mandar las maletas a tu casa.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿QUÉ HACÍA EL SIRENO AQUÍ? Desde mi lugar en la bolsa, mi ira infernal propia de un gran dóberman, comencé a gruñir. Hubiese gritado, pero jamás rompería una promesa con Agonía, por mucho que él me traicionase. Y al parecer, había conseguido hacerme de notar, pues la víbora rubia miró en mi dirección con esa sonrisa a punto de atacar.

―¿Al final te la has traído? ―dijo acercándose hacia mí― Mira que es fea, no nos van a dejar subir a las atracciones como la pillen.

―¡Oye, a mi perrita no le llames así! Ya le dije que no ladrase, y es tan pequeña que seguro que ni se dan cuenta.

―¡Que es brometa! ―respondió entonces el sireno imitando nuestro precioso acento canario con torpeza. Me estaba ofendiendo.

Como había dicho el mejor cantante que tenía España, no notarían mi presencia, y además se sacrificó no subiéndose a la montaña rusa, otra muestra de su amor por mí. A pesar de que me esforzaba por ser una perreta educada, la serpiente con sus comentarios no ayuda mucho, la hora de la comida en un restaurante del parque se me hizo peor que a Amaia la noche del terror con Ana War y Agonía.

―Hazme una foto, pero en plan así yo mirando por la ventana.

―Voy a empezar a pedir que me pagues por hacerte las fotos, eh.

―Sí, sí, ya si eso te pagaré en otro momento.

―¿Qué insinúa, señor Vázquez?

―¿Yo? ¡Nada! Pero no te quejes, que al menos ya te menciono como mi fotógrafo en las fotos de Instagram.

―¡Pues como debe ser!

Cuando ya estaba emocionada creyendo que la pelea haría que el intruso se fuese de una maldita vez, escuché cómo los dos comenzaban a reír a la vez. ¿PERO QUÉ LA PASA? Mi Agonía había sido abducido, le había lavado por completo el cerebro. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de la maldad de esa culebra? 

Pero para mi desgracia, las cosetas iban a empeorar todavía más. Y es que más que una recompensa, esto estaba siendo un castigo, quería acabase ya.  
El infarto me dio cuando el encargado de asignarnos una cabina en la noria nos paró. Estaba convencida de que mi perfume exclusivo le había hecho darse cuenta… No más lejos de la realidad, quería una foto con Ago y el sireno para después decir “mi hija no deja de decir que estáis encoñados”. Era todo show, mi Agonía tan solo fingía, estaba segura.

―Sí que tenías ganas de subir a la noria, no has parado de comentarlo.

―Es la atracción más tranquila, y me gustan las vistas.

―¿Solo las vistas?

―… Eeella. ―Agonía se había quedado sin palabras por un momento, el pobre había caído de nuevo en la red y yo iba a salvarlo, vaya que sí.

―Anda ven, que estás muy lejos. Seguro que “tus vistas” son mejores aquí.

―Amigo, estás jugando con fuego.

Que se hubiese sentado al lado de Raúl estando yo en frente, ahora libre de mi cárcel acolchada, pero sentadeta, me hacía más fácil ir en su ayuda si me lo pedía (o si no). Lo raro es que estaban callados, aunque se miraban el uno al otro como si jugasen al reto de aguantar la mirada. Ya era casi de noche y costaba un poqueto ver bien, y aún no sé si vi bien, pero… ¿no estaban muy cerca? No creo que fuese para colocarse la lentilla, más que nada porque ninguno llevaba. Entonces esa era la señal, mi Agonía estaba avisándome con eso para que le salvase del sireno. 

En un par de saltos, justo cuando Raúl iba a soltar su veneno sobre los perfectos labios del rey de Adeje, llegué hasta el regazo del rubio y mordí su brazo con mis fuertes colmillos de depredador. Su grito era casi tan gratificante como escuchar en bucle Eloise, y además había rescatado a Ago de él.

El día en el parque, desde luego, había terminado muy bien, aunque ahora estaba intentando acabar con mi reputación de perreta buena por las redes sociales. Menos mal que los fans no se dejan engañar.

Noteta: para escribir mis memorias, he escrito de forma muy correcta, en unos días iré a recoger el premio literario que me merezco.  
Noteta 2: mi Agonía aún sigue hipnotizado por Raúl, seguiré informando.

**Author's Note:**

> Por una aportación mínima en ko-fi, podéis pedir el fic de 3/4 páginas de los personajes que deseéis.
> 
> ✪ Twitter: @Yuzucchis  
> ✪ Wattpad: WhereverUAre  
> ✪ Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yuzucchis


End file.
